Prank War
by morerandompersons
Summary: ok, this is just a prank war between the flock. Really bad summary, I know. It's rated t in case of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, I know this chapter is really, really short, but I didn't know how to continue it. The next one will be longer, I promise. And this fanfic is really similar to my sister's (we share an account) because I got the idea from her story, but she's using some of the pranks I came up with so I figure we're even.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Iggy POV

I woke up to giggling. Not a good sound.

Sitting up, I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch, and that Angel was standing next to me giggling. Her giggles sounded different from everybody else's.

"Angel, why are you laughing?" This was always a good question to ask the flock. The answers were not always good though.

"I'm not laughing" she replied. That's one of those not good answers.

"Ok, now I'm worried", I said. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing." She said innocently. Too innocently.

"I don't believe you"

"Don't you trust me Iggy?" she pouted. Right now, I am so glad I can't see her bambi eyes.

"No." That was the obvious answer. None of the flock is above playing mean tricks on the blind kid, and I've learned when to be suspicious. This is one of those times. I've just got to put my foot down.

Angel giggled again. "That's funny Iggy. Why are you going to put your foot down? What does it mean?"

"Angel, stop reading my mind. I know you did something to me and I want you tell me what it is now!" Just for emphasize, I stomped my foot. Angel giggled louder and ran out of the room. I sighed.

At about this time, Nudge runs in, running her motor mouth. Great, can't a mutant kid get any peace and quiet around here?

"…and it was so pretty! OMG! Max, could we get a bird? I want a parakeet or a parrot because I heard you can teach them to talk and-OMG! IGGY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"What, what is it?" I asked, really worried now.

Max started laughing. I grew even more worried, if that was even possible at this point.

"Iggy, you have a giant mustache on your face."

"What? No I don't"

"Iggy, you have a marker mustache"

Is that what Angel did to me? This is so annoying.

I ran to the bathroom, and tried to wash it off. After a while of scrubbing and not knowing if it was gone, I started to get mad at Angel. Really mad. She is going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy POV

What should I do to Angel? I can't do anything really bad, because drawing on someone's face isn't that bad. But I do have to do something.

This was later, after Nudge had taken pity on me and told me there was nothing on my face. I needed to get back at Angel so bad.

Everyone was off doing something. Nudge was probably trying to get makeup on Max, Gazzy was playing in the sand box, - wait, sand, and I should do something with sand. Angel hates sand. I know! I'll put it in her bed!

I am an evil genius.

Quickly, I ran into the kitchen and felt around for the largest container we had. Then, I ran out to the sandbox, where Gazzy was humming a Weird Al song.

"What are you doing?" this was Gazzy

"Nothing. I just need some sand"

"Are you making a bomb? Can I help?" he asked excitedly

"I'm not making a bomb"

"Oh ok" Gazzy lost interest

I scooped up some sand and ran inside. Keeping an ear out for Angel, I made a beeline for her room. Hehehehe.

Once the crime was done, all I had to do was wait. And wait. How long does it take for someone to go to bed? It was, what, probably 9:00 now?

I went to find someone. There. Max is in the kitchen.

"Max, what time is?"

"Like, 3:00" Crap "why?"

"Nothing"

"Hey, Iggy, angel wants to play truth or dare tonight so we're going to stay up late." Double crap "Do you want to play?"

"Sure I guess" Of all the rotten luck. Now I have to wait even longer. At least I would have the game to entertain me. Plus I wanted to be there in case someone dared another person to do something that impacted me.

In no time at all, dinner was over, and Angel was bugging us to play truth or dare, so we sat down in a circle.

"I'm going first" declared Angel "Okay…Iggy, Max, truth or dare?

"Dare."

"Okay, um, I dare you to… let Nudge and me dress you up tomorrow!

"Ack, Angel, that's so mean. Do I have to?

"Yes. It's a dare"

"Fine it's my turn now. Angel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to… wear Fang's clothes for a week."

"Hey!" objected Fang

"I don't want to wear Fang's clothes! They're so emo **(AN: I know this is ooc but bear with me)**

"I am not emo!"

"That's just what Max thinks."

That's the problem with a mind reading 6 year old. They never respect your personal space.

"Iggy! Don't think that, that's mean!"

"You think I'm emo?"

"Angel! Why'd you say that?"

"Omg! This is so funny! You guys are like, getting in a fight and it's only been like two turns. Remember that one time when we were playing that game and Gazzy bet Iggy that he couldn't hit Max with a water balloon and he missed and hit Max and then Max shot them with the hose and the flowers all died because she hit them too? Those were pretty flowers. We should get some."

At this point, I heard the scuffling sounds that meant that a fight had broken out

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Gazzy chanted

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I joined in as Angel and Nudge began chanting as well.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everybody else broke off laughing hysterically.

"What is it?"

"Max gave Fang a wedgie!"

Now everybody was literally rolling laughing. Max and Fang were fighting.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" this was Fang

"Alright. I win. Okay everybody, bedtime."

There was a chorus of "aww"'s and "do we have to"'s.

"Yes"

Finally! Not that hearing Max giving Fang a wedgie wasn't entertaining, but I wanted time to hurry up. This is going to be so funny!

"What's going to be funny?" asked Angel

Son of a bitch. Stupid mind readers.

"Iggy, what does son of a bitch mean?"

"What? What did you say?" Max yelled. Great. Now I'm going to get the lecture about not cursing where Angel can read my mind.

"Iggy thought it. Max, what does it mean?"

"Nothing. Go to bed."

Angel started giggling. She had probably got the answer from Max's head.

Max turned to me as Angel started up the stairs. I was in for it now.

"I told you not to curse in front of Angel! How many more times do I have to tell you? I don't want her cursing like a sailor before she's 7! Why can't you control your thoughts? Is there-" Max began, but was cut off by a blood curdling scream. Looks like Angel tried to go to bed. Hehehehe.

"Max! Someone put sand in my bed!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Iggy it was you! You know I hate sand! Why did you do it? It's all over Celeste's hair! I just gave him a bath!" she stormed into the kitchen.

"Iggy, you're cleaning the sand out of her bed. Now!"

I ran upstairs laughing still. This was hilarious.

Max POV

Iggy is so mean to Angel. He does stuff to her that's completely uncalled for. He needs to be taught a lesson. Okay, maybe I just wanted an excuse to pull a prank on Iggy, but he is mean to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! Thank you! I got a review! And those smarty pants with 100 reviews per chapter who were about to comment, don't. Thank you ****Sydney!**

Max POV

I needed to get Iggy back. I have no idea what to do though. Boobie trap his room? Nah, I'm not good at booby traps. I'd probably end up setting them off myself.

I walked to the dining room, and sat down. Iggy had made breakfast.

What to do, what to do? Maybe poppers under his rug? A spider in his bed, or maybe- "Pass the salt" Iggy asked.

I reached for the pile of spices Iggy kept on the table and looked through it. Pepper, cinnamon, thyme, nutmeg, oregano, cayenne pepper, cloves, -wait, cayenne pepper. Isn't that supposed to be super spicy or something?

"Here you go Iggy" I said, handing him the cayenne pepper instead of the salt. Everybody stopped talking and watched as Iggy, very slowly, sprinkled the "salt" on his eggs, scooped up a bite and popped it in his mouth.

"Hmm. This tastes kind of- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

Everybody started laughing while Iggy ran into the kitchen. Vengeance is sweet.

Iggy POV

This definitely wasn't salt.

"Max! You didn't give me salt!"

Max laughed. Grrr. I am so going to get her back. My tongue is on FIRE. Why did she do this to me? She's not usually this vindictive.

"Max why did you?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe you were a little too mean to Angel and that she deserved revenge."

One hour, and 4 cups of milk later, my tongue still hurt. Oh, Max was so going to get. And I might as well get the rest of the flock. A preemptive strike, if you will. You know, hitting two birds with one stone kind of thing?

"Iggy, can you get me some toilet paper?"

"Okay"

And with that, my evil plan came into existence. They are going to be so sorry.

Later

Dinner was nearly over and the plan should begin any second.

Just then, Max ran from the table, followed closely by Gazzy. Then the rest of the flock followed suit.

Humming, I made my way to the cabinet and grabbed the little bottle. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew what it said.

Laxative.

I opened the next cabinet and grabbed one of the rolls of toilet paper there. I had ALL the toilet paper. I had the power.

**AN: I know it's short but I think this chapter should just end here. The next one will be longer. Oh, by the way, if anyone wants to send me pranks, it would be much appreciated. And please review!**


	4. AN by my sister

**A/N: Ok. So while this may not be an update on my story, it is an update on my and my sister's lives. Things got crappy really fast right before school started. Like 2 days before school started we found out that my mom and her boyfriend lost our house. It wasn't their fault though. My mom's boyfriend was starting a business, and he had quit his job once he found an investor. But, the investor was deciding the final amount of how much he was going to give him. Unfortunately, he took a really long time deciding that he was backing out; long enough that we didn't have enough money to make the house payment. So, the bank ended up giving us four days to move. Unfortunately, the new house that we moved to has one of the sketchiest wireless internet connections that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. So, I have not been writing because I am busy unpacking. I realize that I have been neglecting you guys, but please find it in your hearts to forgive me, cause otherwise you are going to find yourselves living a very angry life, cause I'm not going to be able to write for awhile. **

**With the utmost sincere apologies,**

**~Sylvia**


	5. Chapter 5

Fang POV

Don't ask me how we all got out of the bathroom. You don't want to know.

I don't know why Iggy did that to everybody, but I do know that I am getting him back and I am not going to be nice about it.

I walked into the living room, pushing the couch Iggy usually flops down on in the mornings to the far wall. Next, the end table is moved, the TV, and so on and so forth. Yes I am mean. Yes I am taking advantage of Iggy's disability. Is my conscious bothering me? Not so much.

Angel POV

Iggy was so mean. I'm going to get him back. But I need help. I bet the birds would help, if I asked them. You know, with my mind.

I giggled. I bet they would poop in his room. He would hate that.

Quickly, I snuck upstairs and opened Iggy's door while he was sleeping. Then I went outside and started to call the birds.

Nudge POV

I am so mad at Iggy! I mean I didn't even do anything to him, and sticks that stuff in my food, but I mean I can understand doing it to Max but why would he do it to me, when I've never done anything to him. Well, I might have done one teeny tiny prank, but still, he shouldn't have done that. I know what I should do! I should prank him back. I should do the worst thing I can think of. Let's see, what would I not want to happen to me? I wouldn't want my hair ruined. My hair is like, so pretty. I'll ruin Iggy's hair. Angel is covering his room in bird poo, and he's going to want to take a shower, so I'll do something to his shampoo. But he can't notice it until it's too late. Glue! I'll put glue in his shampoo!

Gazzy POV

I'm still surprised that Iggy would do something like this to _me._ I'm his best friend. He would never do this. Someone must have forced him to do it. Angel! She probably used her super mind powers to do it. I am so getting her back.

Max POV

Iggy is a dead man. I just can't figure out how I'm going to exact my revenge.

I walked by a bathroom and heard Iggy curse in the shower. An idea came to me, and I hurried off to get my supplies.

Iggy POV

I woke up in the morning still happy from yesterday's revenge. When I told them what I had done, they were so mad! I could not stop laughing.

Today the flock would probably try to get me back, but even that couldn't sober me up. Yesterday was priceless.

I jumped out of bed, only to slip on something. Something warm, and wet with big chunks in it. Something that smelled horribly. Something that smelled horribly like bird crap.

They didn't.

They did.

My entire room was filled with it. My floor was covered, my furniture was covered, I was covered. Did I mention it smelled awful?

I groaned. This was going to take a long time to clean up, but right now, I needed a shower and clean clothes.

I reached into my drawer and pulled out clothes. Then I headed into the bathroom. I didn't notice until halfway through the shower that the shampoo smelled weird, and that it didn't rinse out very well. I sniffed it. It smelled like super glue! And it was drying very, very quickly. With the bird crap still in it.

Well, there's no point in getting out of the shower before the rest is off of me, so I stayed in the shower.

Just then, I heard the bathroom door open, and close again almost immediately. What the hell? Now I needed to get out and see (not literally) what they had done.

I reached for the towel, but it wasn't there. Bad vibes coming to me right now. I reached for my clothes. Oh thank god.

When I put them, they felt weird. Like they were too tight or something. Then I walked out of the bathroom.

**(AN)What happens next? Review to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fang POV

Iggy would be out of the bathroom any minute, and I had the video camera ready. Oh revenge is sweet.

The door opened and when I saw Iggy, I almost died laughing. Almost. Not quite.

Iggy was wearing a pair of Max's skinny jeans that had been conveniently dyed pink for the occasion. Not to mention the pink t-shirt that now said something very inappropriate on it. Also, from the smell, his hair had crap glued in it.

Did I mention I had this on tape? Because I did. And it was going right on my blog.

"What is going on?" Iggy seemed a bit angry and confused.

"Oh, nothing Iggy. Just showing the whole world your new style. Did you get a hair cut?"

"Fang you little ----! What did you do you?! Are you taking a picture?"

"Oh, even better Iggy. I'm filming it."

"Give me the camera" Iggy roared as he lunged at me.

"Dude you smell like crap! You need another shower" I informed him helpfully as we westled for control of the video camera. Did I mention this was going on my blog?

"Are those my clothes?"

Uh oh.

**Ok, I know, really short chapter. But I need your advice. I don't think this chapter really matches the tone of writhing in the others. Please, please review it and tell me what you think**


End file.
